Mesothelae
Mesothelae was a prehistoric animal depicted in Walking with Monsters as giant spiders able to hunt down animals as big as modern cats if they were alive today. Facts Name "Mesothelae" is actually the name of a primitive group of spiders, one family of which is alive today. No Mesothelae, or indeed any spiders living or extinct, are known to have been as large as the creature shown in Walking with Monsters. Megarachne The name "Mesothelae" was in fact a late change from "Megarachne". This fossil creature was once thought to be a giant spider but is now known to have been a sea scorpion that lived in swamps; however, this was not found out until after animation for the series had been finished. Behaviour )]] They’re ambush predators, operating from their underground headquarters. When safe inside their burrow, they rested their feet on carefully constructed trip lines. This allowed them to pick up vibrations from the outside world. Once they have caught and killed their prey, they took their food back to their lair and injected them with digestive juices to dissolve them from inside. When their headquarters flooded, they had to evacuate. They can’t dig, so they had to find other holes they could adapt and once outside, they're vulnerable to larger predators and these spiders didn’t like to share their holes with even their own kind. In the series 'Walking with Monsters Water Dwellers '')]]At the end of the first episode of '''Walking With Monsters, '''a Mesothelae sees a nest of baby ''Petrolacosaurus hatching out of their eggs and escaping. The Mesothelae sneaks upon and kills most of them. 'Reptile's Beginnings' The Mesothelae re-appears in the first half of the second episode as well. A Petrolacosaurus stumbled on the burrow, and the Mesothelae chases it, eventually killing it. She took her dinner home, but something was wrong. Her burrow was flooding and she had to evacuate. She moved to a different area where she can find another burrow, but her dead dinner is taken by a female Meganeura. She sees 2 male Proterogyrinus fighting over territory or a female. Then the mesothelae crawls on the camera screen and the scene cuts where she trys to go into other burrows, but other spiders scare her away, 'cause they don't like to share. Mesothelae than comes face to face with an Arthropleura. She than finds another burrow and a Petrolacosaurus comes out of the burrow leaving. She finally gets a new home. She seemed safe when a powerful thunder storm started, igniting a large forest fire. After the forest fire was over, a Petrolacosaurus headed right into the spider's lair. However, the Petrolacosaurus came out with the dead Mesothelae. It showed that the giant spider wasn't safe at all, since she was shot by lightning and the Petrolacosaurus feeds on her fried carcass. The narrator says that 'the era of giant insects and spiders is coming to an end' - as evidenced by the Mesothelae's demise. Appearances In Other Media 'Primeval' Read more at the Primeval Wiki A creature of smiler nature know as "The Carboniferous Arachnid" the appears in the second episode of Season 1 along with Arthropleura. Gallery Mes.jpg Mesothelae.jpg imagessaa.jpg 300px-WWM1x2_Mesothelae.jpg Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Carnivores Category:Walking with Monsters Animals Category:Apex Predator Category:Arthropods Category:Armoured animals Category:Creatures Category:Carboniferous Animals Category:Fictional Creatures